Dark Jokes
by Madame L'Ennui
Summary: Drabbles. En que descubrimos la verdad sobre muchos episodios... Sobre sus personajes tornadizos, contradictorios, quizás monstruosos... después de la medianoche. [Contiene slash]
1. Clowns in the Dark

_"Are You Afraid of the Dark?" no me pertenece. ;) Sometida a reconocimiento por el "Club de Medianoche", titulo esta historia... "_ Clowns in the dark _".  
_

* * *

Han transcurrido dos años...

Y Josh jamás, _jamás_ ha vuelto a burlarse de los cuentos de fantasmas. Se ha convertido en una persona nerviosa... muy nerviosa. Por el rabillo del ojo siempre le parece observar sombras huidizas... y ya no se siente capaz de quedarse solo en casa. Cuando sus padres se ausentan, prefiere perderse por la ciudad de noche (tranquilizadoramente populosa), o buscar asilo en casa de Weegee y Kathy... lo que sea, antes que escuchar el silencio espeso en su habitación. Un silencio que el oído de Josh, morbosamente agudizado, espera ver quebrado de un momento a otro... quebrado por el violento timbre del teléfono y la voz distorsionada y amenazadora al otro lado de la línea... Es casi como si entonces pudiera escuchar también los pasos retumbantes subiendo las escaleras, y el chirriar del pomo de la puerta tratando de girar...

Han transcurrido dos años, y Josh jamás ha vuelto a Playland... _porque sabe quién está allí, riendo en la oscuridad._

 _Realmente Josh es ahora una persona nerviosa,_ _muy nerviosa_. Ya no le gusta gastar bromas a nadie (cosa que Weegee agradece), y ha empezado a salir con Kathy (ella se ha convertido en una bonita muchacha de largas piernas...). Ha madurado a una velocidad asombrosa, dicen sus padres. Todas sus anteriores baladronadas son cosa del pasado. Y nunca, nunca podrá relajarse ya del todo... su cuerpo permanece y permanecerá en constante tensión, cómo quién espera un beso sigiloso y travieso en la nunca, _en la oscuridad_... ¿No son los payasos, después de todo, muy afectos a las bromas...?

* * *

 _N/A: Bueno, primer drabble, sobre el episodio (de culto): "_ The Tale of Laughing in the Dark". _Veo el futuro de Josh un tanto oscuro... se burló de lo sobrenatural, y eso tiene un precio. Creo que Josh no será capaz de vivir completamente tranquilo nunca más... Siempre sentirá de alguna manera la presencia amenazadora del pasado... quizás los ojos de Zeebo puestos sobre él, cómo un estremecimiento helado en la piel...  
_

 _"_ Are you afraid of the dark? _" fue la serie de mi vida, marcó mi infancia. Sencillamente la amo. No me canso de verla una y otra vez (en serio, casi cada día veo algún episodio, me hace sentirme cómo en casa)... Amo sus personajes, algunos demasiado intensos para el marco de un solo capítulo... Amo esa clase de terror que se asemeja a una obra teatral y que jamás pasa de moda... Y quería mostrar mi visión personal de los episodios. Espero que a los fans de esta serie mítica les gusten mis drabbles... Así, declaro terminada esta reunión del "Club de Medianoche"... ;)  
_


	2. It's Raining On Prom Night

_"Are You Afraid of the Dark?" no me pertenece. ;) Sometida a reconocimiento por el "Club de Medianoche", titulo esta historia... "_ It's Raining On Prom Night _".  
_

* * *

Jam jamás hubiera imaginado que Greg reaccionaría tan violentamente por una simple broma... Allí en mitad del cementerio, habían estado a punto de comenzar una pelea de puños... _pero un fantasma en un impresionante Chevrolet zanjó la discusión, por así decirlo._ Dede se reveló cómo la muchacha difunta vestida para el baile de promoción, que dulcemente aguardara a Ricky Mitchell por tanto tiempo...

El Chevrolet (y su apuesto y fantasmal conductor) desapareció, pues, llevándose al Otro Mundo a la chica... _y el rostro de Greg apareció desolado_. Jam se dio cuenta por vez primera, entonces, de lo muy importante que había sido Dede (¡bueno, mejor dicho, Judy! ¡La Reina de la Gala!) para Greg, aunque éste apenas la había conocido... Sin duda debía tratarse de una profunda infatuación a primera vista, en lugar de un simple coqueteo... _Y ahora ella ya no estaba._

Jam quiso pasarle el brazo por los hombros a Greg... darle calor así, porque su amigo estaba temblando... _Pero no lo hizo_. La colérica, exagerada reacción de Greg, la forma en que le había amenazado y zarandeado, aún pesaba demasiado en el ánimo de Jam, pese a todos los espectros y hechos sorprendentes de esta noche de prodigios. Jam se sentía extraña, agudamente herido... y tampoco entendía, de todos modos, el desmesurado dolor de Greg por la pérdida de Dede. ¡Greg y él habían sido desde siempre los mejores amigos...! ¿Por qué, por qué habían tenido que discutir? ¿Por qué Greg se había enamorado de una completa desconocida? ¡De una chica _muerta_...!

Para complicar más las cosas, comenzó a llover.

En el más absoluto silencio, Greg, Jam y su primo (que no tenía nada que ver con todo esto, y parecía lastimosamente aturdido, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir) tomaron el familiar sendero que les conduciría lejos de allí, lejos del cementerio embrujado en el que los muertos no parecían gozar de un descanso tan absoluto y perfecto como Jam siempre había imaginado (de todas formas, nunca había pensado demasiado en estas cosas en realidad...)

La lluvia arreció, y pronto les caló hasta los huesos... _¡Llovía la maldita noche del baile de promoción!_ Baile al que una bella muchacha había deseado asistir, hace ya mucho tiempo... hace ya muchísimo tiempo... de no haber encontrado una muerte prematura y violenta. Pero eso estaba solucionado por fin... y ella sería feliz junto a Ricky, para siempre... _Mientras Greg se dolía aquí en la Tierra por ella_.

Jam volvió a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de atraer a Greg hacia sí, de pasarle el brazo por los hombros, para ofrecerle calor y consuelo en la noche... _pero no lo hizo_. ¡Que se congelara bajo la lluvia! Bien lo merecía por su comportamiento agresivo y sentimentaloide... Jam se abrazó a sí mismo, pues, pero eso no consiguió hacerle sentir mejor ni más caliente. _¡Llovía la maldita noche del baile de promoción...!_ Y Greg y él estaban más lejos que nunca, aun cuando caminaban el uno junto al otro...

Bueno, quizás se encontrarían por el camino con otra leyenda urbana convertida en realidad... _quizás La Chica de la Curva, esta vez._

* * *

 _N/A: Bueno, aquí tenemos el segundo drabble, sobre el episodio: "_ The Tale of the Prom Queen". _La canción "_ It's raining on prom night _" no me pertenece (¡olvidé añadirlo al Disclaimer!)..._ _yo la escuché por vez primera en "_ Grease _", una película que adoro. *O*  
_

 _Bueno, este drabble contiene un Slash muy suave... Siempre he visto a Jam enamorado de Greg, aunque siempre he pensado que ni el mismo Jam se da cuenta de ello... Además, siempre resultará un amor no correspondido; es terrible. Bueno... ¡Espero que os haya gustado!. :3_


	3. The Rusty Bike

" _Are You Afraid of the Dark?_ " _no me pertenece. ;3 Sometida a reconocimiento por el "Club de Medianoche", titulo esta historia..."_ The Rusty Bike _"._

* * *

¿Por qué Mike no le dijo a Ricky lo muchísimo que lo echaba de menos? Bueno, sí se lo dijo, pero de una forma demasiado rápida, casi rabiosa.

 _Rabiosa en su amor malogrado._

Mike Buckley llevaba seis años atormentado por el recuerdo de Ricky Hagerty, soñando con él una y otra vez... con su muerte... _cada maldita noche_. Cuando volvió a verlo... muerto, pálido y ojeroso (un espectro empapado y lúgubre, que no se parecía en nada al muchacho divertido y risueño que Mike recordaba), Mike sintió que lo odiaba por todos estos años de soledad y culpa. No tuvo miedo del espíritu que otrora fuera su mejor amigo... sino que simplemente quiso golpearle, golpearle hasta mandarlo de nuevo a la tumba... _por haberle abandonado_. Por haber hechizado sus sueños, su recuerdo y su corazón malherido durante tantísimo tiempo.

Pero, después de que Mike salvara a su hermano menor... pensando hasta casi volverse loco en su encuentro con aquel Ricky fantasmal... no pudo dejar de reprocharse a sí mismo el no haber tratado de abrazar, por lo menos, a aquel muchacho que tanto quiso. No haberle confesado lo mucho que significaba para él, que había anhelado con el corazón sangrante un último encuentro... _Dios,_ q _ue le quería_. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, no había dicho todo esto? _¡Que le quería!_ Fue sin duda por culpa de la presión insoportable, del dolor acumulado, la ira ciega y sin sentido... y una timidez estúpida, fruto de los años transcurridos... _porque Mike había crecido_ , y Ricky seguiría siendo un muchacho para siempre. Mike, más o menos adulto ahora, se sentía cohibido ante su viejo amigo... cohibido por los irreprimibles sentimientos que albergaba y albergaría ya para siempre por Ricky. No supo cómo expresarse... y realmente le odiaba en esos instantes por haber muerto, porque Ricky rompió el corazón de Mike para siempre desapareciendo en esas aguas turbulentas, con la brillante bicicleta roja, roja como la sangre coagulada...

 _La bicicleta que, oxidada, fue el único recuerdo que Ricky dejó tras de sí._

¿Por qué, maldita sea, Mike fue tan estúpido?

¿Por qué no le confesó a Ricky el dolor incurable que le causaba su separación?

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

La bicicleta permanecía inservible, el recuerdo de un muchacho muerto... Ricky la había adorado, _y ahora no era más que un objeto macabro y herrumbroso_. Cómo Ricky era un pálido espectro... _y lo sería ya por toda la eternidad_. Nunca más se mostraría como un muchacho divertido y despreocupado bajo el sol...

 _Había abandonado a Mike para siempre._

* * *

 _N/A: Otro slash suave :3, sobre el episodio: "_ The Tale of the Shiny Red Bicycle _". La historia de Ricky y Mike siempre me dio una impresión MUY slash... Realmente, cuando ambos se reencuentran, Mike se muestra incongruentemente furioso, incluso trata de zarandear a Ricky. O_o No parece, a primera vista, tener mucho sentido: Mike ha pasado seis años traumatizado por la muerte de Ricky... y cuando por fin vuelve a ver a su mejor amigo, ¿simplemente se dedica a gritarle y a mostrarse furioso?. Es una escena casi palpitante... vemos toda la rabia llena de amor de Mike. Su reacción violenta no es otra cosa que amor malogrado, se entiende a la perfección; después de tantos años bajo el peso insoportable de los recuerdos, cuando ambos vuelven a encontrarse Mike se desmorona, ¡ya no puede más!. Su ira llena de amor defraudado es demasiado intensa para el marco de un solo episodio... cómo tantos personajes de esta serie, fue desaprovechado. :( Las historias eran en verdad demasiado maravillosas para un solo capítulo.  
_

 _Cuando Mike le dice por fin a Ricky que le echa de menos, lo hace de una forma rápida, 'aparentemente' casi descuidada... irritada. Y es la mejor y más dulce prueba, evidente para el espectador, de lo mucho que quiso a Ricky. El orgullo repentino de Mike, su brusquedad... son las inequívocas señales de un paroxismo interior, de una conmoción indecible... son ese amor del pasado, dolorido. Jamás olvidado. Es muy triste y muy dulce... Mucho más intenso que un último largo abrazo, que un beso furtivo._

 _Bueno... ¡veo muchas relaciones slash en esta serie!. Así que iré mostrándolas en los demás drabbles. :3 Si os gusta lo que escribo, dejad review,_ please _. ;) Dejadme saber lo que pensáis, la forma en que concebís los episodios vosotros... Todo. ¡Esta fabulosa serie necesita un fandom más vivo!. :3  
_


End file.
